


my football superstar

by bothpessimistic



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Simon, BoyxBoy, Consent, Crying During Sex, Doggy Style, Dorm Sex, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Sex, Sharing Clothes, Smut, SnowBaz, Top Baz, jerseys, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothpessimistic/pseuds/bothpessimistic
Summary: simon smiled and got on his tiptoes to kiss baz softly, hands on either side of his face. “i have to admit,” he begins. “you do look very handsome playing that game of yours.”“oh?” baz asks, wanting to hear more.“despite it being cold, you got so sweaty and the way your jersey clung to you: it was very euphoric,” simon admits, pressing his face into baz’s neck and sighing contently.baz chuckles. “well, i can say the same about you,” he whispered back. “all bundled up in my hoodie, cheeks, and lips all rosy from the cold. you are fucking adorable, snow.”- - -important note at the end!! please read





	my football superstar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adored_pisces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adored_pisces/gifts).

Simon always thought he hated football. He never understood why people got so angry and passionate about kicking a ball around. It seemed very dumb. 

That was until he started his relationship with Baz. It was different now. Don’t get him wrong, he wasn’t screaming at the top of his lungs when the opposing team scored a goal, but there was something very hot about Baz running around, passionate about what he was doing, sweat running down his skin. 

It was the first game of the season and Simon sat in the bleachers, next to Agatha and Penelope, politely cheering his boyfriend on. 

“Go, Watford!” Penelope cheered loudly. She loved football, always has. “Kick their asses, Basilton!” 

Baz heard this and gave Penelope a small, embarrassed smirk. Shaking his head, he continued to run and fight for the ball. 

A slight breeze blew past Simon causing him to shiver. He pulled Baz’s hoodie tighter around him. He loved autumn but the cold, not so much. He didn’t know how he would sit through this game. 

Agatha noticed this, rubbing his shoulders slightly.“I’m going to concessions to find something warm to drink,” she said with a soft smile. She was too good for Simon. One of the many reasons why they broke up. 

“You enjoying the game, Si?” Penelope asked, cuddling up close to him. 

Simon nodded. “Yeah, it’s just super cold,” he admitted. “Wish football season was in the spring.” 

Penelope chuckled. “Imagine how Baz is feeling,” she said, pointing to his boyfriend. He was clad only in shorts, his jersey, and long socks. He must have been freezing. 

Simon shrugged. He would warm him up later. 

\- - - 

Watford won. It was super close though, tied until the last second. Thank Merlin for Baz though because he scored the final goal that caused their team to win. Everyone else was fawning over him, so Simon just made his way up their dorm. He wasn’t the jealous, pesky type. 

“At least the heat will be on in your room,” Penelope assured as they walked up the spiral staircase that led to their dorm.  
Simon nodded, still holding the hoodie close around him. “I just want to see Baz.” 

“Boy, if that many people were pouncing on Micah, I would be fuming,” Penelope said as if Simon should be having this reaction. 

“Eh, I just don’t see the point in being jealous when I know Baz is the biggest queer ever,” he responded as he opened the door to the room. 

Their dorm was cold too. What the fuck. 

“Jesus fuck, it is freezing in here!” Penelope announces, beginning to shiver herself. 

“What happened to the heat?” Simon asked more to himself than anybody. He sits down on his bed and wraps a fluffy blanket around himself. 

“I-I’ll go check for you,” Penelope assures. “I’m sure you and Baz have the stuff to do anyway.” 

“Maybe…” 

Penelope smiles. “I’ll be back in an hour, have fun my little, golden lovebird!” 

Simon blows her a kiss as she begins to leave, but Baz appears in the doorway himself, curious as to what was going on. 

“Ah, the Devil himself!” Penelope says as she leaves, shutting the door behind them. 

“Bloody hell it is like Hell froze over in here!” Baz shouts, rubbing his hands over his arms. 

“Very much so,” Simon agrees, standing up and wrapping his arms around Baz’s neck. “I’m proud of you, you know.” 

“I was trying to find you down on the field…” Baz admits, sadly. “Why’d you come up here?” 

Simon shrugs. “Didn’t feel like competing for your attention.” 

“Love, you know the second I saw you, I would’ve given you all of my attention,” Baz murmurs, kissing a mole on Simon’s neck. 

“It was also really cold and I, at least, thought it would be warm in here,” Simon admits, wholeheartedly, flashing Baz one of his grins. 

“There is the Snow answer that makes sense.” 

Simon smiled and got on his tiptoes to kiss Baz softly, hands on either side of his face. “I have to admit,” he begins. “You do look very handsome playing that game of yours.” 

“Oh?” Baz asks, wanting to hear more. 

“Despite it being cold, you got so sweaty and the way your jersey clung to you: it was very euphoric,” Simon admits, pressing his face into Baz’s neck and sighing contently. 

Baz chuckles. “Well, I can say the same about you,” he whispered back. “All bundled up in my hoodie, cheeks, and lips all rosy from the cold. You are fucking adorable, Snow.” 

Simon hums against Baz’s neck, causing shivers to run down his body. The dark-haired boy wraps his long arms around his waist, holding him tightly. 

“Crowley, I love you Baz,” Simon says softly, playing with Baz’s sweaty hair. 

Baz smirks and rubs his hands down Simon’s sides, fingers lingering under his shirt for mere moments. “I love, adore, and cherish you, my love,” he says back. “I need to go shower though, I’m gross.” 

Simon lands back onto his feet, whining slightly. “Why?” He cries, pouting. “You are just going to get hot and sweaty again…” 

Chuckling, Baz presses a kiss to Simon’s forehead. “Now, what are you suggesting, Snow?” 

“You know what I want.” 

“Nice try, let me shower,” Baz says, pointing to the bed. Simon knew what he was inferring, so he took off his hoodie and shoes and laid down on the bed, pulling the covers around himself. 

A soft “Aw” escapes Baz’s lips before he turns to their bathroom, closing the door behind him. Simon hears the shower go on and then listens to Baz’s soft singing before drifting off to sleep. 

\- - - 

Baz took long showers. Thank Merlin for that. Simon needed this nap as much as he needed Baz to do something to him. Being the Golden Boy wasn’t so easy. 

Instead, when Simon woke up, it wasn’t just a nap he took because it was the next day. He felt Baz’s lanky body wrapped around him from behind. 

He smiled to himself and turned around so he was facing Baz, who was snoring softly. It was a Saturday--so no class.  
Simon pressed a kiss to his cheek, rubbing the soft flesh gently. Baz still owed him something. 

With this, Simon began to lick and bite his earlobe, lips traveling slowly down to his neck. Baz was still not waking up. The nerve. 

The bites grew more harsh and forceful. Simon pouted because Baz wasn’t budging. Was he dead? Wait, no. He was a vampire. He was already dead. 

In an act of desperation, Simon put all of his force into biting down hard onto Baz’s collarbone. He jolted up in shock, gasping in pain. 

Baz pinned Simon under him in defense.“What the fuck, Snow?!” He bellowed, his face reading anger and aggression. 

Simon giggled. “You wouldn’t wake up, Basilton.” 

“Doesn’t give you an excuse to fucking hurt me like that!” He continued to yell, his grip tightening on Simon’s biceps. 

“Well, in all fairness,” Simon began. “You let me sleep. I wanted to have sex last night…” 

Baz’s features softened and he chuckled lowly. “There is the blunt Simon I love so dearly,” he responded, loosening his grip and placing a knee in between his legs. “To be frank, I was exhausted and by the looks of it, so were you.” 

“I would have done all of the work!” Simon defended, pouting slightly. He huffed softly, turning away from Baz’s eyes. 

Baz sat up slightly and crossed his arms. “We were the one sleeping when I came out here!” 

“If you would’ve asked, you know that I can do everything myself…” 

Suddenly flipping them both over so Simon was now sitting on his lap, Baz smirked. “Do all the work then.” 

A wave of grumpiness came over Simon Snow. He hated doing the work if he didn’t have to. He loved the feeling of someone doing something to him. Not vice versa. 

“Ugh, fine, your highness,” Simon grumped, pulling his shirt over his head. “You let me sleep in jeans too, gross.” 

Baz shrugged, wrapping his arms around Simon’s middle and pressing his face into his neck. “I didn’t want to wake you, baby,” he admitted, rubbing his hands over his exposed back. “You are so pretty when you are sleeping.” 

Simon felt a pink blush creep over his cheeks and chest. Just the way Baz liked. “At least help me get my jeans off.” 

Baz lifted him slightly and allowed him to wiggle out of his jeans. Now they were both just in their boxers. 

Simon began to grind against Baz’s lap, trying to get some friction. He pressed his lips against Baz’s and slipped him his tongue. 

Smiling, Baz reached over to Simon’s side table and pulled out a bottle of lube. It was brand new and a fancier brand then they ever used before, Baz getting Simon it for his birthday. But how fancy could lube get? 

“Basilton, I still can’t believe you spent 50 dollars on lube…” Simon sighed, grabbing the bottle and lathering a liberal amount on his fingers. “Before we started dating, I used Vaseline.” 

Baz chuckled, shrugging his shoulders and pulled Simon back on his lap. “I have too much money, might as well give you the best of the best.” 

Simon blushed as he reached a hand down the back of his boxers, his fingers slowly teasing his hole. He pushed one finger in, gasping as he reached his knuckle. 

“That’s it, baby,” Baz smirked, licking a stripe across Simon’s neck and ground up for some friction, causing Simon to whine very loudly. 

Simon added another finger, causing him to buckle on Baz’s lap. “Ugh, that feels so good!” He cried, pink flushing across his freckled cheeks. 

“Don’t get too cocky now, Snow,” he whispered into Simon's ear, shooting chills down his lovers back. “Do you think your little fingers are better than my cock?” 

“N-No, Baz,” Simon responded, scissoring his fingers. “P-Please.” 

“No Simon, the way you are reacting says otherwise…”

“Basilton!” 

Baz smirked, pressing a kiss to Simon’s curly head. “Add another finger, love.” 

“I-I-” Simon began to stutter out, his shoulders shaking furiously. He tucked his face into Baz’s neck, teeth grazing the smooth skin. 

“Shh, Simon, just add another finger,” he soothed, watching as Simon ground into the two fingers already inside of him. “I simply don’t think you are stretched out enough.” 

Simon frowned. “I am, Baz!” He cried. “We fuck every other day!” 

Baz gave another infamous smirk. “Fine...I am not going to be gentle.”

“Thank Merlin.” 

They both shimmied out of their boxers and Baz flipped Simon around, slamming his face into their pillows. “This rough enough for you, baby?” 

Simon nodded, wrapping his arms around the fluffy pillow. “P-Please.” 

Baz reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a condom. Simon always begged to be barebacked but Baz had really bad anxiety over STDs. At least Simon understood. He always did. 

He rolled the condom on and pressed kisses down Simon’s spine. Baz began to enter Simon slowly, moving his hips ever-so-slightly “You feel so fucking glorious, Snow,” Baz muttered. 

“Thanks for the compliment, Basilton, now please go faster?” Simon asked, pushing his hips back to reach Baz’s thrusts.

“As you wish, princess.” 

With this, he began to slam ruthlessly into Simon. The golden boy pressed his face into the pillows and started to whine loudly. Clutching onto the sheets. Knuckles turning white. 

As he fucked Simon, Baz leaned down and sucked a hickey into Simon’s back. So bad that when he pulled back, the fang marks were quite visible. He wouldn’t turn him though. Baz knew his limits. 

He swallowed his thrusts, hitting his prostate every time until Simon was a crying mess. His tears stained their pillowcase. Baz loved doing this. Loved pleasuring him so much that his body began to give out. 

It was absolutely magnificent. 

“B-Baz, please…” Simon stuttered out.  
Baz pulled him up onto his knees so his back was against his front. He began to sloppily jack off Simon, who was writhing uncontrollably. He was like a neurotic cat, it was very adorable. 

“Please what, my love?” Baz asked, kissing the spot behind his ear. 

“Let me cum, I need it.” 

“Then cum…” 

After a few more motions of the hand, Simon burst. Cum spilling all over his stomach. Baz followed suit a few moments after. 

“Baz…” slipped out of Simon’s mouth as he flopped onto their bed face first. 

Baz chuckled, using Simon’s jeans to wipe the cum off. He pulled the condom off and threw it into the trash can. 

Laying next to Simon, Baz spoke: “Wasn’t Penelope supposed to come over?” 

Simon nodded, wrapping his arms around Baz’s neck. “Yeah, maybe she did...I don’t know.” 

Baz pressed a kiss into Simon's hair, almost falling asleep before Simon erupted into shrieks. 

“It is almost 10 am!” Simon yelled, jumping up and rushing over to his dresser. “We might miss breakfast!” 

Baz groaned. “I won the game yesterday though…” 

“Is this your way of asking me to bring you something?”

“Maybe…” 

Baz opened his eyes to find Simon wearing his jersey. It was a little too big, sleeves falling over his thin hands. He was smiling. Simon always knew how cute he could be. 

“Sure thing, my football superstar.”

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's excited for wayward son?! this gal!! 
> 
> another snowbaz for my bb brooklyn. she is my best friend and i love her so god damn much
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE!!! 
> 
> some people (pretty much exclusively on wattpad) have been stealing my works. or putting them in one shot books without my consent. i pretty much do all of my writings in one take and as you can imagine, it is a lot of hard work. i know it is all smut so it seems pretty meaningless, but the whole fandom life means a lot to me. it is my escape and when people steal my stuff, it makes me genuinely sad. i have a very stressful life outside of my silly little fics and these works mean a lot to my sanity. if you want to use them in a collection or a one shot book PLEASE ASK. and GIVE CREDIT. my drarry fics are popular. i get that. and ao3 isn't the easiest to use compared to wattpad. but please stop! just ask for permission. i will say yes 99.9% of the time. i don't bite either :) 
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated and thanks for reading !! and don't forget...i take requests <3


End file.
